objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop Sign
Stop Sign is a contestant on Object Lockdown, Super Object Battle and Super Object Battle Two. Appearance Stop Sign is a bright red octagonal sign with the word "STOP" written on it attached to grey pole with holes in it, the back of his sign is light grey with two screws holding it and the pole together and has "JWW" written on it. Personality Stop Sign tends to call things he dislikes (Boredom, for example) against the law. He is of course, a police officer. And a strict one at that. He takes everything very seriously, and if someone doesn’t follow a law, he goes insane. He patrols the area in between challenges, making sure everyone is following the rules. He hates M&M the most, as he often breaks the law, and never learns to follow the rules. For example, M&M blasts his music a lot. Out of all of the contestants, he is the most fond of Hot Sauce, as he is very nice to all of the contestants, and never causes trouble or commotion. Coverage Volcanic Excitement He yelled at Cherry and Pumpkin, for digging underground, stating it is cheating. Berry then hears this and walks over to him, saying that he should mind his own business. He then gets really mad at her, and gets hit with a bowling ball. Rapping it Up He isn't seen until late in the episode, where he accidentaly states that he stole a police hovercraft. He flies on it and barely beats Sun, putting Sun on the danger team. The Cream of the Crop Stop Sign did not appear in this episode. Not Your Forte He is placed on Team 3. M&M suggests that they should perform his rap, and Stop Sign says that it isn't a good idea. When everyone else agrees, he says that rapping in the national park, which is where the challenge is taking place is against the law, and that the police force will hate him. They win the challenge, and Stop Sign is safe. Breaking the Mold Since his team won the previous challenge he had to vote for a danger team member to be eliminated. Stop Sign voted for Balloon because she doesn't have limbs and that's against the law. When The Alien shot Notebook and Banana Stop Sign said that this should have taught them a lesson because watching TV in a forest is against the law . He also broke Bucket's phone. Stop Sign was one of the 8 objects that manage to survive the challenge so he was safe. Revive and Survive Stop Sign informed Fire Extinguisher that most of the contestants have been killed due to Lock's challenge. Umbrella put him in a group with Yarn, Hot Sauce and Berry. Stop Sign told the groups where should they head to. When they arrived at the village Berry said that they could break into houses to search for something that could revive dead objects but Stop Sign said that breaking into people's houses is against the law and they should knock politely on people's doors. Umbrella's group found a spell that could revive dead objects so Stop Sign was safe again. Constructive Criticism Stop Sign was not seen during the intro nor the explanation of the challenge. It wasn’t until during the challenge, where he is seen overworking Yarn who is having trouble with swimming. When the team get to the island, he tells them to grab everything that is left in the island and, after Yarn states that no one likes “mean police officers”, he yells at her, making her cry and making Bucket scold him for that. He is eventually seen again yelling at Yarn, who questions why the team is building a sandcastle instead of a building, and calling her a baby. After claiming that he hates Yarn with a burning passion, he accidentally destroys the sandcastle, making him and the team up for elimination. Trivia * When Stop Sign was originally created, back in August 2012, he was limbless. * Stop Sign is TheWuggleJack's favorite character to voice act. Category:Males Category:Arms And Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants